Chara Change! Amu
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: La idea de esta historia no es mia es de otra autora de esta página.Pero como me gusto decidí escribirla con mis palabras y a mi manera.Cada capitulo tendra que ver con un Chara Change de Amu y tendran relación entre si los capitulos.Espero que os gusten tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlos.
1. Ran

**Hola minna! Ya se que hace mucho que no subo ninguna historia ni actualizo "Mi Gran Primer Amo". Pero como acabamos de volver a clase no he tenido tiempo y tampoco se me ha ocurrido nada para continuarla (Inner: Lo que pasa es que es que no sabes hacer nada a derechas Yo: Cállate!). Pero os prometo que trataré de subir una continuación cuanto antes ya que los reviews que he recibido me han animado muchísimo para continuarla.**

**Ahora os dejo con Ikuto-Neko-Hentai (Inner:-Babeando- Yo: Mujer ponte un babero Inner:-Babeando más que antes- Yo:¬¬).**

**Ikuto: Como ya veis la vaga de la autora me ha mandado ha haceros el Disclaimers ¬¬.**

**Yo: Ikuto sigo aquí ¿sabes? Aun podría cambiar la historia a Tadamu ¿Eso es lo que quieres?**

**Ikuto: No serias capaz aborreces al mini-rey.**

**Yo: Tienes razón pero si es por fastidiarte haré lo que sea necesario.**

**Ikuto: Bueno, bueno ¬¬.**

**-Me marcho-**

**Ikuto: Bueno aquí os dejo el Disclaimer: Los personajes no son propiedad de la autora y la idea del fic tampoco.**

**Nombre: Amuto**

"**Pensamientos"**

**/Cambio de escena o lugar\\ (N.A.: Dependiendo de lo que sea ya os lo indico yo).**

**(N.A.: Comentarios míos).**

**Amu: 14 años**

**Ikuto: 17 años**

**Chara Change! Amu**

**Ran**

**Han pasado 6 meses después de la boda de Nikaidou-Sensei y Sanjou-San y también hace seis meses que Ikuto se marcho a continuar con la búsqueda de su padre.**

**/En la escuela Seiyo\\**

**Se veía a una chica pelirosa de ojos ámbares salir de clases seguida por sus charas (N.A.: No describiré a las charas por que imagino que todos aquí ya saben como son. Inner: Quien no sepa como son que se busque una foto, Shannaro! Yo: No seas grosera. Inner:¬¬).**

**Ran: ¿A donde vamos Amu-Chan?-Preguntó la chara rosa.**

**Miki: ¿Y si vamos al parque a dibujar el paisaje?-Dijo su chara azul.**

**Suu: No puede ser Amu-Chan me prometió que iríamos a comprar unos ingredientes especiales-Desu.-Añadió su chara verde.**

**Dia: Amu-Chan hoy tienes que ir a recoger a Ami-Chan ¿verdad?-Cuestiono su chara amarilla.**

**Amu: Tienes razón Dia gracias por recordármelo.-Dia sonrío dulcemente.**

**Amu fue a buscar a su hermana a la guardería para volver rápido a casa y ponerse con los deberes que le habían mandado para ese día (N.A.: Por cierto antes se me olvido poner que estaban a jueves).**

**Cuando llegaron a casa estaba su madre esperándolas con la comida en la mesa. Una vez terminado Amu subió a su cuarto para hacer la tarea. **

**Amu no tardó mucho en acabar los deberes y decidió darse un baño. Fue al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera.**

"**Me pregunto si Ikuto estará bien. Desde que se fue no me ha vuelto a llamar. Ikuto ¿cuando volverás? Te extraño".**

"**Hinamori Amu que estas pensando como hechar de menos a ese Neko-Hentai que lo único que hace es llamarte niña".**

**Amu sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua para olvidar esos pensamientos y así relajarse.**

**Al salir del baño se puso su pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes rosa oscuro con lunares violetas y unos pantalones cortos violetas (N.A: Este es el link del pijama  . !.full. ).**

**Fue tranquilamente a su habitación y al entrar en esta se encuentra con un Ikuto sin camisa dormido en su cama.**

**Amu: ¡!-Amu se sorprendió pero sus charas le hicieron una señal de que guardara silencio. Se acerco hasta Ikuto y lo miró fijamente.**

"**Me pregunto que hará aquí. Tendría que estar buscando a su padre. Se ve tan guapo dormido"-Con su último pensamiento se sonrojó y cerró los ojos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos ve que Ikuto tiene un ojo abierto y su sonrisa pícara. Amu al ver esto retrocede un par de pasos por instinto.**

**Ikuto: Yo Amu! ¿Creía que te había dicho que sólo los pervertidos miran a la gente mientras duerme?**

**Amu: ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando a tu padre?-Preguntó Amu sonrojada.**

**Ikuto: Pues estoy aquí porque ya encontré a mi padre ¿Me extrañaste _Amu_?-A medida que iba diciendo esto se acercaba cada vez más a la sonrojada cara de Amu.**

**Amu: N-No.-Desvió la vista de ese mar azul que te invitaba a perderte en el.**

**Ran: De una chica que no es sincera a una que si. Chara Change!-Ran quería fastidiar un poco a su dueña y que de paso le dijera a Ikuto como se sentía.**

**Amu: Chotto Ran…-Pero ya era muy tarde. En lugar de la cruz apareció un corazón.- Arigatou Ran.-Y se lanzó a los brazos de Ikuto.**

**Ikuto se sorprendió un poco por la acción de Amu y decidió preguntarle a Ran.**

**Ikuto: ¿Qué le pasa cuando hace Chara Change contigo?**

**Ran sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo:**

**Ran: Se transforma en una chica sincera.-Ikuto al oír esto decidió probar si era verdad.**

**Ikuto: Ne Amu ¿Me extrañaste?-Amu se separó de Ikuto y le sonrió dulcemente. Ikuto se quedó prendado de esa sonrisa y tardó en reaccionar.**

**Amu: L-la verdad si. Te extrañé mucho.-Ikuto no se podía creer que Amu le estuviera diciendo esas cosas. Así que decidió seguir probando.**

**Ikuto: ¿Qué sientes por mí?**

**Amu: N-No lo se pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera y cuando no estas a mi lado siento como si me faltara algo.-Ikuto tenía una idea de lo que Amu podía sentir por él. Así que sólo le faltaba decírselo y besarla."Ya se que no hace falta besarla pero no me importa".**

**Ikuto se fue acercando lentamente a Amu para besarla. Amu estaba sonrojada pero fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Cuando estaban por rozar sus labios se oyen unos golpes en la puerta.**

**Ami: Onee-Chan!Vamos a jugar.-Del susto el Chara Change desapareció y Amu se alejó rápidamente de Ikuto. Ikuto al ver esto chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de la pelirosa.**

**Ikuto: Ya ne _Amu_. Nos vemos otro día para terminar con lo que empezamos.-Hizo Chara Change con Yoru y desapareció de la vista de Amu que parecía un farolillo de navidad.**

**Amu después de volver a este mundo fue junto su hermana a jugar hasta la hora de la cena.**

**/Ya En La Noche\\**

**Amu estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en los acontecimientos de esa tarde.**

"**Ikuto iba a besarme ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no intente detenerlo? Todo es culpa de Ran y su Chara Change. Pero… ¿por qué me decepcione cuando Ami nos interrumpió? ¿Será que en verdad quería besar a Ikuto?"**

**Y con estos pensamiento Amu se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta que un Neko la espiaba desde la ventana.**

**Amu: I-Ikuto.-Dijo entre sueños.**

**El visitante sonrió arrogantemente al escuchar como la pelirosa decía su nombre en sueños. Al ver que ya estaba dormida salto por entre las calles dejando ver la silueta de una persona con orejas y cola de gato en la luna llena.**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Lo más probable es que mañana suba el Chara Change de Miki. No haré lemon hasta el Chara Change de Suu ya que se me ha ocurrido una idea buenísima para hacerlo y para eso necesito el Chara Change de Suu. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y dejad Reviews.**

**By:**

'**Cerezo'**


	2. Miki

**Bueno como os prometí aquí esta la segunda parte de "Chara Change! Amu". El lemon lo escribiré en el capitulo que viene así que de adelanto os digo que no será en este capitulo. Antes de que se me olvide mi otra historia "Mi Gran Primer Amor" quedará interrumpida por una temporada debido a falta de ideas para su creación. Pero tranquilos que no pienso abandonarla ese no es mi estilo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni la idea de la historia me pertenecen.**

**Nombre: Amuto-Diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(N.A.: Notas mías).**

**/Cambio de escena\\**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Chara Change! Amu**

**Miki**

**Nuestra pelirrosa se encontraba en clase de dibujo con su amiga Rima. La profesora les había permitido salir del colegio para dibujar lo que les dicte su corazón. Pero tenían que volver en 2 horas para enseñar el trabajo al resto de la clase.**

**Amu y Rima decidieron ir juntas para ver que dibujar.**

**Rima: ¿Amu se te ha ocurrido donde podríamos ir a dibujar?-Le pregunta con la esperanza de que su amiga sepa donde quiere ir.**

**Amu: Pues no se me ocurre ningún lugar ¿a ti?-Rima negó con la cabeza y Amu suspiró. Si no se decidían pronto se les acabaría el tiempo.**

"**¿Y si voy a "ese" sitio? No! Si vamos ahí Rima se sorprenderá. ¿Qué hago?"**

**Mientras Amu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Rima le estaba hablando hasta…**

**Rima: AMUUU-…que esta le grito en el oído.**

**Amu: L-Lo s-siento, Rima estaba pensando.**

**Rima: No importa. Lo que pasa es que ya se me ha ocurrido un lugar donde dibujar ¿vamos?**

**Amu:"Esta es la mía" No. A mi también se me ocurrió un sitio y tenía pensado ir ahí. No te importa ¿verdad?**

**Rima: No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos en el colegio.**

**Amu y Rima tomaron caminos diferentes y cada una se fue para el lugar que habían elegido.**

**/En el parque\\**

**Amu fue hasta el parque donde escuchó por primera vez a Ikuto tocar el violín. Al llegar ahí las charas se extrañaron al ver que su dueña escogiera ese lugar pero decidieron no decir nada y seguirla. Amu se sentó en un banco desde el que podías ver perfectamente el auditorio donde tocaba Ikuto.**

**Amu: Miki ¿te importaría hacer Chara Change conmigo para hacer el dibujo?-La chara asintió y sonrió.**

**Miki: De una chica que no puede dibujar a una que sí. Chara Change!-Así Amu empezó ha hacer su dibujo.**

**Estuvo un rato concentrada y al terminar le echó un vistazo al dibujo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había dibujado a Ikuto (N.A. . /_ este es dibujo de Amu).**

"**¿Cómo es posible que lo haya dibujado a él? ¿Pero lo más importante porque precisamente a él? Esto no lo puedo enseñar en clase todos se reirían de mi."**

**Amu estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había quitado el dibujo hasta que escucho una suave voz que reconocería en cualquier sitió.**

**Ikuto: Veo que me has dibujado a mi ¿eh pequeña hentai?-Siguió mirando el dibujo hasta que encontró el titulo de este que era 'Lo que dicta tu corazón'. Se sorprendió bastante pero supo disimularlo.- ¿Así que soy lo que dicta tu corazón?**

**Amu se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de su presencia y de lo que tenía en sus manos.**

**Amu: Etto…y-yo…**

**Ikuto: Pero que raro que no quedara algo irreconocible ¿te pidió ayuda?-Le pregunto a la chara azul. Esta asintió con la cabeza.**

**Amu al darse cuenta de la situación intento abofetear a Ikuto. Pero cuando su mano estaba a solo centímetros de su cara Ikuto detuvo su movimiento sujetando su muñeca.**

**Ikuto: Aún te falta mucho para poder acertarme un golpe.-Sonrió arrogantemente y añadió.-Pero a mi no me falta nada para esto.**

**En ese momento Ikuto posó sus labios sobre los de amo en un beso tranquilo. Amu al principió intento resistirse pero decidió darse por vencida y corresponder al beso (N.A.: Como me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera tan bonito como ese. Inner: Exacto esta tía esta a semanas de cumplir los 15 y no a dado ni un misero beso y escribe más perversiones que yo que se ¿extraño verdad? Dejad vuestros comentarios. Yo: Cállate). Ikuto pidió permiso para adentrarse en la cavidad de la pelirrosa. Amu un tanto insegura abrió un poquito su boca para permitirle el paso a la traviesa lengua del neko. Ikuto recorrió la cavidad de Amu como si tratara de memorizársela. Cuando se les termino el oxigeno no tuvieron mas remedio que separarse.**

**Al separarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos y cuando Ikuto estaba por decir algo…**

**Ikuto:…**

**Tadase: Amu-Chan!-Apareció Tada-Gey (N.A.: No me maten por favor. Yo tampoco quería poner a ese afeminado pero para que no terminara la historia me vi obligada a ponerlo. Pero os prometo que si sale solo será para decirle que Amu se casa con Ikuto-Neko-Hentai *¬*. Yuri: Kikiki para el fic de mañana haré un Chara Change para que te inspires en cosas bien pervertidas – Insertar risa malvada – Yo: A veces me das miedo. Yuri:¬¬).**

**Amu al ver a Tadase se alejó de Ikuto y le quitó el dibujo.**

**Tadase: Amu-Chan hay que volver ya a clase.**

**Amu: H-hai.-Amu se giró para despedirse de Ikuto pero al mirar en su dirección vio que ya no estaba.**

**Se marchó con Tadase a clase para entregar los dibujos y como no había hecho otro se vio obligada a presentar ese. La profesora le puso un 10 por el dibujo y les dijo que se podían marchar a casa.**

**/En Casa De Amu\\**

**Amu estaba cenando con su familia. Mientras sus padres le contaban que se irían de viaje.**

**Amu: Entonces mañana a la mañana os marcháis una semana con los abuelos y os lleváis a Ami con vosotros ¿verdad?**

**Midori (N.A.: Creo que su madre se llamaba así. Si no es así decidme.): Exacto. ¿No te importa quedarte sola verdad?**

**Amu: Nop. No me importa. "¿Cómo me hiba a importar tener la casa para mi solita durante toda una semana?"-Dijo con su actitud Cool&Sexy.**

**Tsumugu&Midori (N.A.: Tampoco se si su padre se llama así. Si me equivoco decidme ¿ok?): Cool&Sexy.-Con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**Amu: Hmp…Ya he terminado. Buenas noches.-Subió a su habitación y una vez allí se desplomo sobre su cama.**

**Miki: Amu-Chan mira.-Miki le enseñó un dibujo de esa misma tarde de ella besándose con Ikuto. Amu se sonrojó y desvío la mirada.**

**Amu: D-da-dámelo.-Miki sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba a Amu. Esta al darse cuenta se volteó hacía su chara y le dijo.-N-No es po-por que qui-quiera tenerlo. ¿Pero q-que pasa s-si I-Ikuto lo encuentra?-Esta vez no solo Miki sonrió pícaramente si no que todas sus charas sonrieron de esa forma.**

**Amu le arrebató el dibujo a Miki y los guardó en un cofre bajo llave para que nadie pudiera ver el dibujo. **

**Amu se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.**

"**Me pregunto porque me habrá besado ese Neko-Hentai. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza el sabor de sus labios y la sensación de su lengua recorriendo mi cavidad. Pensé que eso sería desagradable pero estaba equivocada. ¿Qué me iría a decir antes de que apareciera Tadase? (N.A.: En mi historia Amu ya se ha dado cuenta de que el amor que siente por Tada-Gey es sólo admiración). Pero, ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que tenga que decirme? No será que yo… ¿amo a Ikuto?"**

**Amu con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida, esperando, mañana, poder aclarar todas sus dudas.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Morir? Vosotros decidís.**

**Gracias a todos por los Reviews que he recibido en el capítulo anterior y también gracias a unas amigas en especial por animarme a seguir escribiendo. Anita, Fio, Maika, Susi y Dana sois las mejores os quiero mucho. También quiero darle las gracias a un amigo, que aunque el chico no ha leído ninguna historia todavía, igualmente me animo a escribirlas. (N.A.: Si estais leyendo esto espero que no os moleste que os de las gracias delante de todos mis lectores. Pero era la única forma que encontré de pagaros por todo lo que habeis hecho por mi. Os quiero a todos).**

**Este fin de semana no podré actualizar pero trataré de subir el lunes otro capítulo.**

**Os quería preguntar que os parecería que hiciera un último capítulo especial con Amu haciendo Chara Change con Yoru. Si os gusta la idea decídmelo y os prometo que haré el especial y tendrá lemon. Espero vuestros Reviews.**

**By:**

'**Cerezo'**


	3. Suu

**Aquí traigo la tercera parte de Chara Change! Amu. Todavía siguen abiertas las votaciones para el especial de Amu haciendo Chara Change con Yoru. Este capítulo contendrá lemon. Así que por favor abstenerse de leerlo si no os gusta. No me hago responsable si deciden seguir adelante y leer el contenido de este capítulo. Este es mi primer lemon así que sed buenos conmigo y espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la idea me pertenecen.**

**Nombre: Amuto-Diálogos.**

"**Pensamientos"**

**/Cambio de escena\\**

**(N.A.: Mis acotaciones).**

**Aquí empieza el tercer capítulo:**

**Chara Change! Amu**

**Suu**

**Se podía apreciar a una chica pelirosa removerse en sueños entre las sabanas de su cama. A su alrededor tenía sus charas observándola fijamente.**

**Ran: AMU-CHAN DESPIERTA!-Le gritó en la oreja.**

**Amu se levantó inmediatamente y miro a todos lados debido al susto.**

**Amu: ¿Era necesario que me despertaras así, Ran? Y además hoy es sábado y no hay clases como para que tenga que madrugar.**

**Ran: Pero Amu-Chan tus padres ya no están y tienes la casa para ti sola durante toda una semana.**

**A Amu se le iluminó el rosto al escuchar esas palabras y apartó rápidamente las sabanas para poder salir de la cama.**

**Salió de la cama y se vistió (N.A.: Lleva esta ropa solo que las medias en vez de rojas son negras . /_ ).**

**Recorrió toda la casa para ver si lo que decía Ran era cierto. Al darse cuenta de que era verdad grito:**

**Amu: ¡Tengo la casa para mi sola genial!**

**Se fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno junto a las charas.**

**/Al medio día\\**

**Amu estaba sentada boca a bajo en el sofá de la sala.**

**Amu: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Todos están ocupados con sus respectivas familias y no pueden venir. Si al menos tuviera el número de Ikuto no me importaría que viniera ha hacerme compañía.**

**Ikuto: Yo **_**Amu**_. Desde aquí tengo una hermosa vista.

Amu: ¿¡I-Ikuto!? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-Se sentó bien rápidamente y se sonrojo.

Ikuto: ¿No me acababas de llamar? Pues aquí estoy.

Amu: N-No me refería a eso ¿Cómo has entrado?

Ikuto: Por la ventana.-Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. (N.A.: Bueno la verdad es que para el si que es lo más normal del mundo.)-Deberías cerrarla o te podrían entrar pervertidos.

Amu: ¿Pervertidos como tú?-Respondió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Ikuto: Si, como yo.-Dijo con una voz dulce y sensual (N.A.: Me derrito.).

Suu: ¿Amu-Chan qué te parece si hacemos algún postre?

Amu: Si, me parece bien ¿Te apuntas Ikuto?

Ikuto: Ya que.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dirigieron todos a la cocina. Una vez allí Amu cojio un delantal rojo que tenía escrito en negro 'Kiss Me'.

Ran: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

Miki: Yo digo que hagamos un brazo gitano.

Ran: Pues yo que hagamos un muse de chocolate.

Miki: No. Es mejor un brazo gitano.

Ran: No. Es mucho mejor una muse de chocolate.

Suu: ¿Y que os parece si hacemos chocolate?-Opinó Suu para detener la pelea.

Yoru: Si, chocolate-Nya.

Amu: Bueno pues no hay más que hablar. Que sea chocolate.

Ran&Miki: Hai.

Suu: De una chica que no sabe cocinar a otra que si, Chara Change!-Desaparecieron las 2 cruces del pelo de Amu por 2 tréboles verdes.

Amu: Ahora vamos todos a cocinar.-Dijo con una sonrisa súper dulce que dejó a todos tiesos en sus sitios por esa anomalía.

Ran&Miki&Yoru: H-Hai.

Empezaron a buscar los ingredientes para preparar el chocolate. Una vez encontrados empezaron a mezclarlos con algún accidente aquí y allá que Amu/Suu pudo arreglar.

/Un Rato Después\\

Cuando Amu terminó de remover el chocolate lo cojió para ponerlo al lado de los moldes. Pero antes de llegar se resbaló y de forma inconciente le agarró de la manga a Ikuto. Aunque eso sólo ocasiono que calleran los dos al suelo y se les derramara un poco de chocolate encima. Amu acabo encima de Ikuto. Debido a la impresión el Chara Change con Suu desapareció. Ikuto aprovechando la conmoción de Amu la hizo girar quedando, ahora, el arriba de ella. La pelirosa se sorprendió por la acción del joven. (N.A.: Por aquí empieza el lemon. Yuri: De una chica que no es pervertida a una que si, Chara Change.-Me aperció una rosa rojo sangre en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza-como el peinado de Karen de mermaid melody cuando canta en la segunda temporada.).

Ikuto: De verdad que el chocolate es un desperdició contigo ¿o tal vez no?-Después de decir esto se acercó a la cara de Amu y empezó a lamer todo el rasto de chocolate de su cara. Cuando terminó con la cara se dirigió al cuello. En el cuello dejó uno que otro mordisquito. Amu no sabía que hacer, pero una cosa tenía clara no quería que parara. Ikuto siguió lamiendo el cuello de Amu hasta que dio con un punto en el que Amu no pudo evitar gemir.

Amu: Ahh.

Ikuto: Parece que lo disfrutas.-Sonrió pícaramente mientras Amu enrojecía como farolillo de navidad.

Ikuto se fue acercando lentamente al rosto de Amu.

Amu: ¿Q-Qué se supone que haces?-Dijo toda roja.

Ikuto: ¿Qué no es obvio? Hago lo que dice el delantal.-Sonrió seximente y siguió descendiendo lentamente.

Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que se transmitían. El beso al principio era suave y lento, sin prisas. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba volviendo más apasionado. Amu rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ikuto y se arrimó más a él. Ikuto delineo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para recorrer su cavidad bucal, permiso que Amu le concedió sin dudar. El beso se iba intensificando poco a poco. Ikuto empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Amu con sus manos. Amu liberó el cuello de Ikuto y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Ikuto para sentir su bien marcado pecho. Ikuto al sentir esto hizo que Amu enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y la cargó hasta la habitación de la pelirosa, para depositarla delicadamente en la cama sin romper el beso. Ikuto se posicionó sobre Amu, con sus brazos a los costados para no aplastarla con su peso. El peliazul la miró directamente a los ojos ambarinos de la chica y pudo ver que reflejaban duda pero a la vez decisión. Acarició su mejilla y Amu cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el bienestar que le proporcionaba la caricia de Ikuto.

Ikuto: Amu, ¿estas segura de esto?-Le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la cara ya que el lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

Amu: S-Si…-Titubeo.

Ikuto: ¿Segura?-Volvió a cuestionar.

Amu asintió mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más dulces. Eso fue lo único que necesito Ikuto para continuar con su cometido. Volvió a besar a Amu pero esta vez más apasionadamente e introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta, dejando suaves caricias en su vientre. Fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó a la tela que cubría sus senos. Los apretó un poco por sobre la tela haciendo que Amu soltara un débil gemido. Ikuto fue descendiendo sus besos hacia el cuello de la pelirosa mientras le sacaba la camiseta. Una vez con la camiseta fuera Ikuto le siguió besando el cuello a Amu que tenía sus manos bajo la camisa del chico tocando su ejercitado cuerpo. Ikuto retiró el sujetador de Amu y fue dejando un rasto de besos, desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos. Ikuto masajeo uno con su mano y el otro lo beso, succiono y mordisqueo levemente. Amu ante estas acciones no dejaba de gemir y empujar la cabeza de Ikuto hacia sus pechos. Cuando se cansó de un pecho cambio al otro, así hasta que los dos estuvieron erectos. Ikuto fue bajando con sus besos a través del vientre de Amu hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón, que abrió sin ningún problema. Toco sobre la tela de las bragas la intimidad de Amu provocando que esta arqueara la espalda en señal de placer. Le quitó las bragas y empezó a estimular su clítoris. Ikuto introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de Amu, metiéndolo y sacándolo poco a poco. Cuando Amu se acostumbró a la intromisión de ese dedo introdujo otro y así hasta que Amu tenía tres dedos en su interior. Ikuto siguió con esa acción hasta que Amu se corrió. Retiró los dedos y se los llevó a la boca para lamerlos sensualmente. Amu se sonrojó violentamente pero decidió tomar la iniciativa y con la poca fuerza que tenía, comparándola con la de Ikuto, se posiciono encima de él. Ikuto se sorprendió ante esa acción pero dejó que ahora fuera Amu quien tuviera el control. Amu empezó besando el cuello de Ikuto mientras con sus manos iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Ikuto dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo. Cuando la camisa ya estaba fuera Amu fue dejando besos de mariposa por el torso de Ikuto descendiendo hacia el botón de su pantalón. Ikuto cada vez estaba más espectante a cuales serían los siguientes movimientos de la ex-joker. Amu le quitó los pantalones a Ikuto, dejándolo solo en boxers y pudo apreciar debajo de estos un _GRAN _**bulto. Amu toco con la punta de sus dedos ese bulto haciendo que Ikuto soltara un ronco gemido. Amu al ver esa reacción decidió aventurarse más y le saco los boxers dejándolo completamente desnudo. Amu con algo de timidez agarro el miembro de Ikuto entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo metía y sacaba recorriendo su largo con la lengua. Ikuto ante las maravillosas sensaciones no podía evitar gemir. Amu siguió con esa tarea hasta que Ikuto se corrió dentro de su pequeña boca y esta se tragó todo su semen. Ikuto volvió a cambiar posiciones y beso apasionada y tiernamente a Amu mientras iba adentrando poco a poco su miembro en la estrecha intimidad de la pelirosa. Amu sentía un gran dolor a medida que Ikuto se iba adentrando en su interior. Ikuto siguió adentrándose hasta llegar a la prueba de la inocencia de la chica, al llegar ahí hizo un poco de fuerza para adentrarse por completo en su interior. Amu derramó un par de lágrimas debido al dolor. Ikuto permaneció quieto durante un momento mientras Amu se acostumbraba a su presencia. Cuando el dolor desapareció Amu le dio una señal a Ikuto de que podía continuar. Los movimientos de Ikuto al principio eran lentos y acompasados pero a medida que Amu se iba acostumbrando fueron aumentando en velocidad.**

**Amu: Ah…I-Ikuto…m-más rápido.-Pedía entre jadeos.**

**Ikuto: Ah…Amu…-Ikuto haciendo caso del pedido de la pelirosa aumento la velocidad. Siguieron así hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro.**

**Amu: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: AMU!**

**Ikuto se corrió dentro de Amu dejando toda su semilla en su interior. Ikuto se recostó con cuidado al lado de Amu y la atrajo hacia si mientras los tapaba con las mantas que estaban esparcidas por la cama.**

**Ikuto: Amu te amo.-Dijo depositando un tierno beso en su frente.**

**Amu: Yo también te amo.-Se acurruco en sus brazos mientras dejaba que el sueño se apoderara de ella. **

**Ikuto contemplo su rostro dormido un rato más hasta que él también calló en los brazo de Morfeo.**

**En ese momento sólo la luna llena fue testigo del amor que se profesaron.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Si os soy sincera pensé en no subirlo hoy ya que el lemon no me salía. Pero gracias a mi amigo, Álvaro, que me ayudo en el momento que me bloquee fui capaz de terminarlo a tiempo. Así que muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que mi primer lemon os haya gustado. Por favor dejad Reviews.**

**P.D.: Todavía siguen abiertas las votaciones para un epílogo especial con Amu haciendo un Chara Change con Yoru y este contendrá lemon. Pero si no recibo Reviews pidiendo ese especial no lo subiré.**

**By:**

'**Cerezo'**


End file.
